


Cheater

by brattyoikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, M/M, basically oikawa is a home wrecker, kinda smutty not really, oikawa is daddy af, this is just a lil drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brattyoikawa/pseuds/brattyoikawa
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama are a few gay volleyball playing kids in love. Except.... Oikawa Tooru loves to fuck with relationships. Literally and figuratively.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some themes from the original manga/anime stay the same but this is a fictious piece of work I made up. Please enjooooy

The air was always so sticky on days like this. What had it been that made it feel physically tense in the air? Was it the fact that Kageyama would be going on vacation for two weeks without any cell phone service? Probably. 

Hinata gripped the handles of his bike, as he walked up the hill, looking out at the tangerine sky. Why did Kageyama have to go? Couldn't he at least stay somewhere with better cell reception? This was Hinata's first relationship. He didn't exactly understand boundaries or what 'stepping over the line' meant, but apparently Kageyama knew very well. He's been avoiding Hinata all day, and now as the sun was setting, the shorter boy walked home with gloom dragging behind him. 

As he set his bike down against his house and the sun hid below the hills, he felt his pocket vibrate. He more than quickly ripped out his phone, staring at the screen with wide eyes. 

"My place. Now." 

His eyes glanced over the words, but he couldn't read the emotion behind it. Was Kageyama angry? Did he just want to see Hinata? Was he... horny? Whatever it was, Hinata ignored it for now, pushing his phone into his pocket and pulling his bike up, riding off to his boyfriend's house. 

"Hinata!" He heard his Mom yell as he road off. "I'll be back soon!" He yelled back as his voice got less audible to his mother, "Important Volleyball meeting!" 

Hinata didnt like to lie to his mother, but for now it was probably for her own good. The normally quick ride to Kageyama's house felt like hours, and Hinata's legs felt like they were being weighed down by boulders. Was he nervous? No, why would he be? He has gone to his boyfriend's house plenty of times and this time is no different. 

Once he had gotten there, Hinata dumped his bike onto the ground, and ran up to the door. He took a small but deep breath. He knocked gently, and the door opened on its own. His eyebrows furrowed, confused, but he stepped in anyway. Kageyama surely wouldn't mind the intrusion, as he did just tell Hinata to come over.

"Kageyama--" He said loudly, drawing out the last syllable in a sing-song voice. The house was dark, and almost spooky, which it never was. Hinata always loved how warm and inviting Kageyama's house was, despite his often cold personality. Of course he wasn't cold to Hinata. The orange-haired boy walked along, first searching the kitchen, then the bathroom, and then the living room. No sign of the bodacious, raven-haired boy. 

"Ugh, Kageyama. Where are you?" Hinata groaned to himself before getting disrupted by a long and unsettling noise.

"Ahhh, T-Tobio-Chan..." A mysterious voice moaned. 

Hinata's eyes widened. Did somebody break into Kageyama's house? He had to investigate. He also had to take safety precautions. He drew a knife from the drawer in the kitchen, before inching slowly towards the voice that startled him in the first place. He seemed to be getting closer to Kageyama's bedroom. 

"Tobio-chan--" the voice groaned lowly, startling Hinata once again. He gripped the knife hard, as his hands began to shake. He stood by his bedroom before he swiftly kicked the door open. 

"KAGEYAMA I'LL SAVE YOU!" Hinata bravely shouted, knife in the air, before he suddenly felt like the knife had dove into his chest. 

"H-Hinata..." Kageyama gasped, looking up at his boyfriend, feeling guilt wash over him. He was currently positioned with Oikawa, naked in bed in a very not-easy-to-explain type scenario. 

The blade crashed to the ground, and the room had become so quiet, that all three boys could hear the sound of tears falling against the wooden floor. 

"Chibi-chan~ so good to see you!" Oikawa beamed, showing off his pearly whites to Hinata. The orange-haired boy hadn't even looked up to see them. Hell, he couldn't even hear. It's like his senses had shut off and the only thing he could feel was the dull throb of his heart beating. It was constant and slow, and the rhythm was sad. It was like the drum being played for remembrance of a lost one. The beat was dull and melancholy, and most importantly it was loud. It was so loud, it hurt Hinata's ears. 

"How are you going to be so rude, Chibi-chan? Your senpai just said hello to you, and you dare ignore him?" Oikawa asked, with a painfully taunting tone. With that, Kageyama stood up, quickly pulling on some pants and walking over to Hinata. 

"H-Hinata, I'm so sor-" Smack. 

The sound was so loud it practically echoed throughout the room. The side of Kageyama's face quickly turned dark red, in the shape of a delicate hand. 

Hinata was now looking at him, but it wasn't the same eyes he had grown to love. These eyes were empty, and yet full at the same time. They were so dark, but so bright. Physically, they were beautiful, but the emotion behind them lacked anything and everything. Hinata had tears flowing down his face, and at the same time, he felt nothing. 

He bolted out of the house, with impressive speed, the same speed he used in his super quick with Kageyama. 

"HINATA!" He screamed out, running after him, but being quickly beat as he was already low on stamina from his little hang out session with Oikawa. He was outside now, and couldn't even see his boyfriend. Hinata must have had his bike, because there is no way he could have left so quickly. 

Kageyama looked over to the left to see the shorter boy's bike. "Huh?" He said, while also panting. "I guess he used all of his energy to get away from me. I don't blame him." 

Soft footsteps came from behind. 

"I should probably go. I have a date with Iwa-chan, tonight. T'was fun though! And I even got an extra show with all that relationship drama! Aha. Well, I'll be off," Oikawa said, walking along the same path that Hinata most likely ran onto. 

Kageyama felt another painful slam at his heart. Not only was he being used by Oikawa, but because of this mistake, he may have lost the most important person in the world: Hinata Shouyou. 

Oikawa walked down the dark path, kicking a rock every so often. He normally was known as the cocky and annoying 3rd year setter, but as of right now, he felt much different to his normal cocky attitude. Why did it hurt him to see Hinata so upset? Why did he get angry at Kageyama even though he was the one having sex with him? He felt pitiful towards Hinata and despised Kageyama for hurting the orange-haired boy. It was so weird too, because Oikawa was the one who texted Hinata off of Kageyama's phone. 

Hinata had come to a halt about half way through sprinting down the path, as he had exerted all of his energy towards it. He was panting, sitting on a conveniently placed swing on a little children's park. Tears were still flowing off his cheeks. Did Kageyama get sick of him? Did he not love him? Could Hinata not pleasure him. 

As these thoughts ran through his head, the worst possible thing happened. He saw Oikawa approaching him. He quickly tried to hide underneath of the see-saw, as he fingers shook. He did not want to see that stupid asshole. Seeing him will just... make him imagine it. Imagine Kageyama's lips pressed to his neck, and to other areas. He would imagine the things that his boyfriend did that made the third year boy moan. It made him incredibly jealous, angry, and sad at the same time. 

"Hinata, I know you're under there," he said softly. Where had his taunting voice gone? Why did this more sincere voice creep the hell out of Hinata? 

"Go away, I hate you," The younger boy said, clenching his fists. 

"I know this is hard for you, but... I should have you know something at least. As much as I don't want to make Tobio look like he's the good guy here, he truly does love you. The sex you just caught him in was meaningless, depressing sex. I was the one who seduced him while he was in a bad place. He was desperate for some type of emotion and I was there first. I'm sorry it happened, and I actually.... I actually.... Well, I actually feel bad. And, I am sorry, Hinata," Oikawa said, with the most sincerity. 

Hinata stayed quiet while processing this information. 

"Also, I believe he was so upset because he had to leave you for two weeks. But, don't quote me on that," Oikawa laughed, half-heartedly. 

The silence continued, but he knew it was because Hinata's mind was overflowing with the information given to him. He crawled over to the orange-haired boy, seating himself close to him. He looked at Hinata, who avoided all eye contact and just focused on the material of his pants which were obviously not important. 

Suddenly, Oikawa grabbed Hinata's shirt and forcefully pushed him down, crawling on top of him and forcing his legs apart with his own leg. Hinata gasped at the situation, before Oikawa began a hot and skillful kiss, which left Hinata confused and hot in the moment. The orange-haired boy couldn't help but kiss back when the person he was kissing was so good at it. He felt his shorts get tight, as Oikawa's knee rubbed against his crotch, and Hinata moaned into his mouth. 

"Chibi-chan," Oikawa whispered, while kissing down his throat. "Consider this payback towards Tobio-chan." 

The third year pulled away, leaving Hinata a disheveled, hot mess on the ground. He smirked at his work and stood up, brushing off his legs. "I have to get going. Maybe after you and Tobio-chan make up, you can invite me over so we can... all have fun." 

Hinata blushed, still dumbfounded at the situation before him. Oikawa couldn't help but but aww at the tent in Hinata's shorts. 

"Oh look! Aww, its so little and fun size!" Oikawa cooed, setting off the first year. 

"WHAAAAT--" Hinata yelled, kicking him in the side. Oikawa held his painful side and laughed whole heartedly. 

"You should go to Kageyama now, because I'm just a home wrecker and well, you both basically cheated so you both have to apologize. Bye bye!" Oikawa said, walking off in the dark path. 

Hinata felt annoyed and sad and angry, but he also wanted to see Kageyama. He walked back to the taller boy's house, with his arms crossed and his view directed towards the ground. Kageyama was sitting next to Hinata's bike and... wait. Was he crying? 

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA--" Hinata yelled, running at Kageyama, fists flying back and forth, punching him. 

"Huh?!" Kageyama yelped, grabbing Hinata's arms. "Y-you're back?" 

"Yes, I am back. Why are you crying? I thought you didnt have tear ducts, or even the ability to cry," Hinata laughed. 

"Shut the hell up, I have emotions, okay!" Kageyama said, grunting under his breath. 

Things went silent for a moment, before Hinata sat next to his boyfriend. It stayed awkwardly silently for about 5 more minutes. This felt like 5 hours to Kageyama. 

"I forgive you," Hinata said. 

"H-huh, what?" The setter asked, confused. 

"Oikawa told me why this happened. And, I guess I kind of messed up, too," he said, more softly. 

"How?" Kageyama questioned. 

"Uh, I made out with Oikawa in the park and he got me hard," Hinata said in the fastest voice ever. 

Silence.... 

"YOU WHAT?!" Kageyama screamed, throwing a jealous tantrum. It was like actual fire was in Kag's eyes. "Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" 

"I liked it," Hinata said. 

In that moment, Kageyama's soul left his body and went to heaven. 

"Consider it payback. Also, I never want this to happen to us again," Hinata said. "We both messed up but, I still love you. I mean, I love you so much. I hope you feel the same towards me." 

Suddenly Hinata felt nervous again, like he was confessing to a crush. 

"Of course I love you, dumbass." 

Hinata leaned on his boyfriend's shoulder, as they stared up at the starry night sky. 

"So what was it like?" Hinata asked. "Like, having sex with Oikawa." 

"I kept moaning your name and he was so much taller than you so I kept messing up. The whole thing was a mess really," he said, lacing his fingers with Hinata's. 

"We should have a threesome with him sometime," Hinata said casually. 

This was the second time that Kageyama's soul left his body and within only 5 minutes of each other.


End file.
